FirEDworks
by Pete the Rock
Summary: A viral video gives Kevin an idea to get back at the Eds.


_Disclaimer: Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy are owned by Cartoon Network, not me. Done for a Facebook group.  
>Summary: A viral video gives Kevin an idea on payback to the Eds.<em>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>FirEDworks<strong>_

* * *

><p>There's never a boring day in the Cul-de-Sac. Riding his "chopper," Kevin arrived at Double-D's home and knocked the door. The sock-head opened in response. "This is an unexpected surprise," he gasped. "What are you doing here, Kevin?" Without asking, Kevin entered the presence.<p>

"Well, I found something to get back at Eddy for that scam he got me with last week," he explained. Finding his way to Double-D's room, Kevin logged on his computer and accessed a video-based website. A few keyboard presses later, Kevin played a video with Double-D hanging over his shoulder. A boom from the speakers got Double-D spooked.

"Oh, dear!" You could tell this wasn't something he wanted to see happen to either Ed or Eddy. Kevin wanted to do... whatever he showed Double-D out of a vendetta.

"You dorks have survived worse so it's nothing Ed-Dweeb can't handle."

"Even so, this is rather brutally excessive." Kevin shot a glare at Double-D, a question on the horizon.

"So why did I show you this? You're the most tolerable of you dorks to pester the neighboring kids." Double-D pulled his hat down in fear and embarrassment.

"Curse this fortunate/unfortunate life I've been given." Kevin handed Double-D a pair of blindfolds before he left for other material. Double-D called up Ed and Eddy who met him in the middle of the street.

"So what's the big surprise?" Eddy wondered. "It better be good!" Double-D wasn't going to spoil anything to the real spoiled Ed.

"All Kevin told me to do is put the blindfolds on." Handed the blindfolds, Ed tried to put his on, only to have it cover his mouth, not his eyes while Eddy put his on appropriately.

"He must have one big surprise if he wants us wearing these!" cheered the yellow-skinned muscle. Double-D helped Ed with his blindfold as Kevin brought out patio chairs.

"Like I said, it better be good!" Eddy growled. Once the seats were in place, Kevin threw a nod to Double-D for the next step.

"It seems that Kevin brought you two a pair of seats," he acknowledged as he helped both Eds to the chairs. Eddy showed impatience, tapping his fingers on his arm. That's when Kevin brought out the secret weapon: giant bottle rockets.

"Double-Dork, a little hand here!" Kevin requested. Double-D helped fasten the rockets around the waists of both Eds. Eddy now had a bad feeling about this. He uncovered his blindfold and looked down at the belt.

"What the..." Seeing the eyes, Double-D took action.

"Eddy, put the blindfold on!" he warned.

"And why should I?! Hearing you working with Kevin is making me wanna know!" A sizzling from behind and knowing his body strapped in, he jerked his head around to see his ultimate ride... and the fuse has entered the bottle. All Eddy could do was hold on for dear life... or boil his anger at his "friend." "You backstabber!" Double-D did nothing but Kevin waived Eddy a fond farewell. The fear forced Eddy to scream his lungs out.

"Takes one to know one, dork!" he mocked just as the rocket lifted off. Eddy flew high, so far above the tallest house within the Cul-de-Sac that he was a speck in the sky in no time.

"One question, Kevin," Double-D opened after Eddy disappeared. "Do you know those bottle rockets are illegal in America?" Never worried like the jerk he acts as in the Cul-de-Sac, Kevin shrugged off the question.

"My aunt has a license to launch these fireworks." KABOOM! The explosion caused a spread of green embers to color the afternoon sky, poor Eddy in the middle of the blast. Some of the kids outside saw the fireworks on display, awed by the scene. They were completely unaware who was up there with the blown bottle rocket. Screaming on the way down was a comet-raining Eddy who hit the pavement head first and on fire. The impact left a crack on the concrete. Eddy's known to be rather thick-headed. Talk about literally...

"Ouch..." he whimpered. No doubt he'll be feeling that in the morning... a month later.

"My turn!" Ed cheered. Oh, boy...

"Ed, please reconsider!" Double-D urged a denial.

"Nope, he's part of the deal," Kevin refused to back down. He lit the fuse and before long, Ed was lifted to the sky. Seconds later... KABLAM! A spread of red embers covered the sky and left the kids with wows on their faces. Coming down, Ed was ablaze. That's when Kevin noticed where Ed was falling towards: his bike. "Oh crud!" He couldn't move fast enough as Ed crashed, crushed and melted the bike. The impact left the tall friend in a pile of twisted metal. Double-D's mouth hung in sheer shock at what just occurred as Kevin gawked at how his revenge on the Eds came back at him. Recovering from his fall thanks to cartoon physics, Eddy looked up at Ed in Kevin's bike... or what remained and cackled, ignoring his own pain.

"Well, that was certainly unexpected." Kevin wallowed in agony as his precious bike that had taken him everywhere was now junk. That's payback... it can come back to bite you when you least expect it.


End file.
